robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
XOLBOR
ROBLOX Creepypasta, Mysterious XOLBOR, A evil group dedicated to evil and how I may be the only traitor ever to survive. At least for now. As this is my log in progress more details will become available to you and me. Well, if I survive. Who I am. If you don't know my name, I am wildman123459. I am unfortunately part of a group known as XOLBORY. My mind filled with secrets that I can only share once. So I share them with you. Because when I am done writing these events, I will be exposed as a traitor, as I find out more about XOLBORY True Beginning When I joined roblox in 7/19/2012 I didn't have the intention of Ndoiryt789uyfdsertyuiouyhgftryutryutrfftghgfdfghjgfhgfrftyjuki65786uyt AND POOYMAN88 HAngS this. However, during one of the early games "RUN" Their was another user by the name of ROERYRORBLOX. Just standing their. Then he TP'D to me. R: Would you like to know a secret? Me: Ok? R:Your mind is mine now. Me: As if. R: Want to test it? And before I could react, a strong force entered into my mind. One of these secrets is that roblox is used by XOLBOR a group that plans to take over the world. By inflicting a virus into children's minds, eventualy spreading from person to person, until the virus want to give into XOLBOR, whoever they are. As even I do not know what their names are or who they look like, only that they are a counsel of 5 with 3 males and 2 females. While those below them infect people, and while having different ranks, they all have one goal. To bring XOLBOR to the top of the world. Me: WHAT WAS THAT! R: Congratulations. Me: ? R: YOUR ONE OF US! (WINDOWS ERROR)---Roblox has suffered a fatal error and will be re-downloaded. As I look at my screen again, I saw roblox, but it was different, its icon was a evil face with red eyes and a demonic smile. When clicking it, it brought me to the site. Where only one game was present. "INITIATION". As I clicked on the game, somehow, I felt as if I were about to pass out. I did Then I was brought into the game, with my physical body. Confused I A man, in all black clothes came up to me, and handed me a uniform. A red undersheirt, A black V neck, Black cargo pants, white shoes, and a red and black dagger. The man told me to follow him the red hallway. If I wasn't in a secret society building with mysterious men, it would actually look beautiful, with red and white tile, black and white walls. While also having a roof of pure black obsidian. After a short walk, we reached a room that was simply labeled as "Agent 9W". Apparently this was my room. It was simple, a red bed with white sheets. Black carpet, and white and black walls. I was told to change so I did. He then told me that he will lead me to the next room. When he showed me to the room, he told me to enter. When I did the room shut behind me. Suddenly a figure came out of the darkness. It was a female, looked only as if she was driving age. With long black hair, and the same uniform I was given. Her codename was "6A" 6: Hello new recruit Me: Hello 6: You will see what happens to traitors of XOLBOR. She took me down the hallway, and their I see them, poor saps, covered in blood, some missing limbs, beated bruised, and all with tear stained faces. The lady gave a sadistic smile. Then turned to me 6:Are you ready to help XOLBOR I had to think, if I helped, I would be a terrible person helping civilizations demise, but if I said no, what would she do to me. But I didn't get to answer because my legs thought faster than me. I ran as fast as I could back to the door. What happens next. I don't know what made me do it, but when I saw someone outside the door to stop me, I slashed through their chest with my dagger, causing a fatal wound. The lady came up behind me and said 6: I take it as a yes. She then entered back into the room. While another man came up to me telling me to return to my quarters. I have 2 days before my next assignment, and as so I can explore most of the facility. I will continue writing this when I get more detail about the place, Agent 9W. Out. AN- This is supposed to be one of those long creepy pastas where at first it isn't so scary but then before you know it, it gets darker until you cant finish the end due to fear of what happens next. Category:Unfinished